mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Sandy Teampaill
Sandy Teampaill '''is course 7 of Mario on an Saoire. The course is the remains of a huge desert temple in the middle of the island. By following the sandy path from the starting pipe in Abheinn Factory, it will lead to the entrance of this course. The level consists of a bunch of golden stone structures in the middle of a quicksand desert. The flora consists of a lot of cacti, either tall ones with arms or short fat ones, with the seldom desert palm tree. There is also a small oasis off to the side that has a bob-omb buddy who informs the player about how to reach the final area of the island. The enemies and obstacles found here are mostly from the original Shifting Sand Land's outskirts and interior of the pyramid. The ruins extend quite far in all directions above mostly quicksand. The platforming mostly consists of crossing small bridges or stairs that lead to bigger areas. One annoying feature is the amount of Kuromames located directly on top of a set of stairs, which punish the player for rushing to jump up them. There are also many Fire Cannons, though almost all of them too high to actually hit Mario unless he jumps. This level also features a lot of redoing the same part multiples times, as in order to reach most of the temple, Mario must climb the bottom of the ruins multiple times. On the other side of the ruins is the entrance to the final, volcano level. To reach the Volcano, Mario must run past the biggest section of the temple that has a pole with quicksand in the middle and columns on each corner, and cross a bridge with Spindles on it. When Mario dies, he spawns on the bottom level of the ruins, on the sand. Levels '''Star 1: The Amp Keep Mario must enter one of the temples and avoid Amps while crossing a thin platform. Mario starts in the sand facing the vast temple ahead of him. Jump onto the bottom and climb the ramp to get higher. Keep following the thin path past the Mummy Thwomp (Grindle), and jump onto the small path to the right of the Kuromame after it. Just for a reference, if a moving Grindle lands on Mario, he takes NO damage and can move, as the rocks of the temple are still considered sand. This leads into the so called Amp Keep. The thin path ahead consists of many rotating Amps with pillars at the corner of some of the turns. Unless you took damage prior, the Amps are more of a nuance then an actual threat (there are less than 8 on the path). At the pillars, carefully jump to the next ledge and avoid falling into the quicksand bellow. Star 2: Top of a Gigant Cactus The next star is on top of the huge cactus to the back-right of the level. Start to climb the temple, and go past the entrance to the Amp Keep. The rest of the this path consists of a couple more Kuromames and Fire Cannons (indicated by the Blue indents in the stones). The fire can be ran under, so do not jump under them. At the top of this is the biggest sections of the temple, consisting of pillars around a pool of quicksand. Running around the quicksand leads to the next level. Instead, Mario must locate the small set of stairs to the right of the quicksand. When on top of them, there are two path. The one Mario must take involves jumping on the many pillars in the quicksand. Most of them are just a simple long jump to reach, though one has a Grindle on it which DOES '''damage if they land on you. Also, grabbing the ledge on a pillar with a Grindle on will cause Mario to loose his holding and fall into the sand bellow. The canyon at the other end consists of a lot of cacti and Kuromames. Mario must climb to the top of the path of rocks to reach the Giant Cactus. At the top rock, it is an easy long jump to reach the star. Just to note, the yellow "!" box on one of the arms contains a 1-up. '''Star 3: The Golden Pillars Mario must jump to find secrets on specific pillars in separate area of the level. This section of the level is the only one that requires a different way up the temple. Instead of jumping to the temple in front of him, run around the sandy starting area until you see a couple of temple platforms that leads to ramps with a bunch Big Steely rolling down them. There is a safespot for each ramp from the giant metal balls against the farthest wall. Quickly run up the first ramp and wait at the very end of it until a ball rolls by. Follow the path and hug the back wall to avoid the second one. Now double jump to the next two suspended ramp and hug those back walls to avoid them and Mario will be at the top of this structure. The roof of this temple contains a bunch of pillars surrounding by a river of quicksand. There is a bob-omb buddy in between some of the pillars that tries to explain where the secrets are, though it isn't that hard to figure out. There are two different shades of gold at the top of the pillars, the brighter ones contains secrets. The 4 that are out of the way are also the biggest and are in the four corners (the 5th you have to get when climbing to reach the top normally). To reach the top of the pillars, go behind the wall where the Bob-omb buddy is and climb the stairs. Mario now needs to jump from the top of each small pillar to reach the corners. The only thing Mario needs to worry about are overjumping the corner pillars, as this will lead to jumping into the quicksand and the one or two Fly Guys (though they do not travel far upwards). Falling is no worry as the ground is still considered sand. Star 4: Climb the Ancient Building Mario must reach the highest roof of the temple. Start to climb up the temple to the giant central square platform with the quicksand pool in its center was located, and climb the stairs to the right of it as in Star 2. Instead of jumping onto the pillars in the quicksand follow the thin path further. Run past the moving Grindle (remember getting smooched doesn't get you hurt) and fire cannon (only farthest part of the flame can actually hit Mario) to get a higher area of the ruins. Locate the elevated step with a Kuromame on it that Mario must jump across to reach the next area. This area of the ruins has two ways Mario can go, the left leads to the main temple (with a TROLL Star in plain sight), while the right leads higher. Take the right path and jump to the suspended pillar and again the a ramp on the side of one of the structures. Ascend the many ramps while avoiding the Kuromames, Grindles, and Fire Cannons. Near the top there is a long bridge with a Spindle (Mummy Cylinder) on it. Run past it to find a larger platform with a Yellow "!" on it, which spawns a very simple array of boxes that will allow Mario to reach the top of the temple where the star is. The yellow "!" box next to the star spawns an invisible Goomba. Star 5: Break in the Tempel Beware of Troll Star! Requires Vanish Cap! Mario must use the Vanish Cap to go into the Temple and defeat Eyerok. Climb up the temple until you reach the higher level where the broken stair case was (above the central platform of the temple). After you cross the gap, head left instead of going right where Mario climbed the temple for Star 4. Cross the small bridge, watching out for the Kuromames and Fire Cannon (there is a hidden Kuromame behind the Fire Cannon) and avoid the Troll Star in front of the cage. Go around the right side of the temple, avoiding the Spindle, to find a Vanish Cap. Use this to run into the cage, but beware that this does not protect you from the Spindle. Going around the other way leads to a Yellow "!" with coins inside. Once you enter the main temple you will land in an arena surrounded by quicksand with Eyerok on one of its sides. The fight is identical, though there are 4 Kuromames on each corner, though they are not really a threat as there ranges will not hit Mario while he alternates punching each eye 3 times. Star 6: The Lost Coins of the Sand Mario must collect the 8 blue coins (6 in 1.1) scattered throughout the temple. The locations are as follows: # On top of a cactus to the left of the start (jump off the side wall) # Top of a moving Grindle in quicksand before the slopes with the Big Steelies. # On top of the Blue Bob-omb buddy bellow the pillars with the secrets on them. # Right as you start to climb the main temple, behind the quicksand pit # On top of the first Flame Cannon when climbing the temple # At the highest point of the temple (climb the ramps leading to Star 4 and instead of crossing the bridge with the Spindle on it, climb the rest) # On a pillar in the quicksand that leads to the Giant Cactus (it is best to jump directly onto this pillar after getting coin 8) # On top of a tall green Cactus on the way to the Giant Cactus When Mario collects all 8 (6 in 1.1), the star appears on the main platform before the bridge to the volcano. Enemies * Kuromame * Chuckya * Whomp * Kuromame * Fly Guy * Grindle * Spindle * Pokey * Goomba * Amp Trivia As weird as the name Teampaill sounds, it is actually the translation for Temple in Irish. Category:Level Category:Mario on an Saoire Category:Mario on an Saoire Location Category:Desert Category:Music-Donkey Kong